Boys On Film
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: "There is no thinking about this Mr Dickinson." Tyson interrupted with his hands dug deep into his jean pockets. "Giving girls the opportunity to look at us like were objects, yet help my fans. Hmn." There was then an awkward long pause. "LETS DO IT!" - "You would wouldn't you!" Kai stood up from the table in a huff. (Bribed by Charity, the boys have to pose for a sexy calender).
1. Chapter 1

**Boys On Film; Chapter One. FOR CHARITY!?  
**

"What do you mean we have to feature in a calendar?" Max blinked in a speechless expression, sitting facing Mr Dickinson at the Dojo dinner table. "We've never done anything like this before."

"Yes, I was quite shocked myself when I had a phone call about this opportunity." The aged man fanned himself with his hat, looking just as uncomfortable as half of the teams reaction. Especially Kai, he was glaring at his founder like he'd never heard such a ridiculous idea. No pressure here Dickinson. "Its for a charity to sponsor those unfortunate children in poverty. Your fans."

"By posing like a bunch of half naked models?" Rei mumbled and rubbed his forehead anxiously. Mariah would clearly skin him for encouraging girls to drool all over him. "I'll have to think about it."

"There is not thinking about this Mr Dickinson." Tyson interrupted with his hands dug deep into his jean pockets. For the first time ever, the champion had a rare moment of sounding so serious and dominant about his decision. The Japanese male looked the powerful beyblade contractor square in the face, watching each anxiety sweat drop drip down his round face. "Giving girls the opportunity to look at us like were objects, yet help my fans. Hmn."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly just built up to a climax; everyone was awaiting for Tyson's real decision about this situation. Even Kai felt his eyes widen to look at his rival, if the boy put his foot down like the Hiwatari was about to, then forever will he have more respect for the goof.

"Tyson?" Max gasped struggling to cope with the tension. "What do you think?"

"LETS DO IT!"

"I fucking knew it." Kai stood up from the table in a huff. "You would wouldn't you."

"Well done Tyson! That's the spirit for charity!" Mr Dickinson cheered with joy and relief, clapping his hands. "I will phone the photography company to hire a photographer to pop around tomorrow. Do look sharp boys."

"Oh boy." Rei gulped and stood up from the table also, pulling out his mobile phone from his black trouser pockets. "Looks like there's no arguing with him Kai. I need to go call Mariah."

"Nobody better tell Hilary. She's banned from the dojo for the next couple of days." Tyson giggled devilishly and sat at the table to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow. He was so excited that the beyblader couldn't help but day dream about how sexy he will look on his birthday month. "This is going to be so fun guys."

"Why is Hilary banned?" Kenny sighed and shut his laptop down to spare the bitbeast from listening to Tyson's crazy dress up ideas. "She will not be pleased with that Tyson."

"Because Hilary ruins everything Kenny and she isn't a beyblader. So she can't go on the calendar."

"Harsh." Max bit his lower lip and eventually cracked a weak smile when he thought about the opportunity. The blond American knew he was the 'cute' one of the group, so surely this should be easy for him. But when the best friend had to remind himself that Tyson lived in an imaginary world of 'every girl would want him' that didn't feel very welcoming to the project. "I'm sure Hilary can help somewhere. Like the costumes you have in mind?"

"No Max. No Hilary." Tyson concluded and approached Kai with a goofy smile. "You look over joyed as usual."

"Don't make me do something I will regret Tyson." The Dranzer holder snarled coldly. "I am not posing for this calendar."

"But its for charity Kai. Not to mention sexy publicity." The champion winked.

"Pft. Charity is an excuse for Mr Dickinson to encourage us to this."

"Fine. You disappoint your fans." Tyson then paused for a moment. "Not that you have anyone to disappoint."

"Hn."

"Hey just think, we could even outsell One Direction." Max laughed along with Tyson. "That would be amazing."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! A brand new fresh story on the scene again :D By little me. I hope you all enjoy it because I laughed so hard writing the last part xD. Also! I'm sorry the chapter is a little short, I have so many ideas for this opportunity that I don't want to cram it all in at once.

Next chapter will introduce the OC. So if anyone would like to contribute an OC for the story then please do feel free I would like to add someone else's creation within my own to make it extra special for everyone. Just pop a message or even leave the OC creation in the review, I will see it either way.

All I would want is:_ Name, Age, Nationality, Looks and Crush!_

**Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys On Film; Chapter 2. The Costumes.**

"What do you mean I can't come onto the Dojo premises anymore Granger!?"

The high pitch squeal vibrated so loud into the deputy captains ears, it made his drum just pop like the sound of popcorn in the microwave. A few blinks later, he shuck his head and focused his teddy bear eyes down at Hilary. "Because you aren't a beyblader and nobody knows who you are." Tyson explained bluntly, really not in the mood for this women.

"What is that supposed to mean?! That's still no excuse for me to not come and help."

Deep down, the Japanese male just wanted to scream; 'I DON'T WANT YOU EYEING US UP!' Not to mention it would make things awkward between their teammates relationship with her.

"Hilary, just leave it will you. We will keep in contact with you during the week. See you later."

And with that said, he unpicked each of Hilary's finger that was clenched onto his jacket and stepped back away from the dominant girl to close the door quickly. _Well, that was easy_ – The world champion thought to himself, hoping she got the hint quickly as he walked his way into the front room, to see half of the team was already shirtless.

"Its like a strip club in here." Max giggled a little and hung up his t-shirt on the back of the sofa, even he got a little more comfortable with his toned fleshed stomach on display. "So, this photographer. Do you think it's a man or women?"

Rei then felt his caramel coloured eyes widen with curiosity. "I didn't think of that part. Though I have to admit, a male photographer would be a little awkward wouldn't it." He honestly spoke and glanced through the costumes that were provided in the suitcases. Gladiators, Policemen, Butlers and even…Speedos. _Dear God._

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly froze the moment the Asian (Rei) held up the red speedos nervously. "There's no way on God's Earth I am wearing that!" Kai snapped and tugged on his tank t-shirt uncomfortably, revealing his toned muscular arms. He didn't give two shits what this calendar was for; this opportunity will not ruin his dignity.

Tyson then snickered and accepted the speedos from Rei, holding them with his finger tips. "But Kai, their second favourite colour, and they would go mighty fine with you Dranzer." He replied teasingly, before throwing them at his captains face.

_SPLAT._

"Oh boy." Kenny rolled his eyes and hugged his laptop anxiously to protect it from the violence that was about to take place. "Don't kill him Kai. Tyson pack it in! This is why we need Hilary here!"

But just before the bluenette Hiwatari went to plan his death chilling revenge on the rival, the sound of the hallway door opened and peeked in a familiar face. "Home dogs. The photographer is all prepared for ya'll photos." Grandpa announced and raised an eyebrow at Kai throwing the speedos out the window carelessly.

"Awesome. I'll go first!" Tyson darted out the room to escape Kai's revenge plot. "Haha. Beauty before age Kai!"

"That sad bastard." Kai snarled under his breath and sat down on the sofa sulkishly, trying his best to ignore the sound of his silently chuckling teammates. "You lot can shut up as well."

"Sorry Kai." Max gasped to calm down and itched the back of his neck. "I am rather looking forward to meeting this photographer. Do you think they'll really make us dress up in this?"

"No. I think this person has brought this for inspiration personally." Rei smiled and closed the suitcases with relief. "Lets just hope their prepared for Tyson's ego more than taking cool pictures."

* * *

**A/N:** The photographer is introduced in the next chapter! I have taken the time to judge each OC that was sent to me and the winner will be announced next week. Thank you so much to everyone who took part, I never expected to have this much feedback/contributions for a first chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter, its only going to get better, I promise.

_Lots of Love XOANN13OX._


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys On Film; Tyson Models.**

Closing the door behind him anxiously, the world champion felt a confident grin appear over his dry lips. "So, where do you want me bud…." Tyson cut himself off as he spun around to glance at the equipment set up before him; a white background, heavy lighting and an expensive camera on the tripod. _This person really knew what they were doing judging by all the equipment_ – The Japanese male thought to himself.

"So, you're the first volunteer then?" A brunette (tied up in a ponytail) girl smiled as she stood up from the ground. "I was hoping Ryuu would send in Kai to let him get this over and done with quickly."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Are you a fan of his or something?" He asked curiously, wondering why she mentioned Kai first, before complimenting his world championship status.

"Maybe, but that's not why I am here." The tanned girl then tilted her head innocently to glance him up and down with her piercing hazel eyes. This girl had done her research before arriving here, finding out what their zodiac signs were with their birthday. "So, you're posing for the April month huh?"

"Uh, yea. I guess so? That is when my birthday is after all." Tyson smiled faintly and approached her. "We all saw your dress up trunks outside. Please promise me you'll try and put Kai in that red thong."

The photographer really did look a casual young girl, especially when you acknowledged the type of clothing she wore, (a black pair of jeans, gladiator sandals and a white shoulder fashionable t-shirt) and little make natural make up (mascara). But that didn't mean this 'normal' girl didn't have her fantasies; she read loads of romance books and had a few ideas in mind for each Bladebreaker.

"I can't guarantee that Tyson." The petite girl chuckled and held out her hand to shake his. "My name is Lexi and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Finally chuffed with the compliments coming his way, the long haired male accepted her hand and shuck it firmly. "You will guarantee it me if you want me to promote you." He winked playfully and felt his toned cheeks burn with nerves.

Lexi then released his hand and turned her attention to the outfits she'd had lined up. "Okay, for you Tyson I will do my best." She then placed her finger onto her peached lips, tapping them faintly as she thought about his costume. "How confident are you showing your body Tyson?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? I have the best body here." The champion announced, with an uncomfortable feeling building up within the pit of his stomach. Tyson knew he had a healthy body, but that was nothing when it was compared to Rei or Kai. Even Max had toned up drastically over the years!

Pushing the doubt out his active thoughts, he watched Lexi reached forward and chose two outfits. A pair of swim shorts and a pilot costume. His teddy bear brown eyes widened and his skin wrenched against his muscles.

"Try one on at a time then come out to model in it. If it doesn't fit, just bang on the toilet door then I will hand you another outfit."

* * *

Standing there behind the camera, the professional felt her body go numb with shock as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing before her. A broad and muscular champion in a pair of black swimming trunks, tensing like his life depended on it_. I clearly under estimated his fitness_ – Lexi gasped to herself and felt her stomach turn inside out.

"You okay?" She questioned in a friendly manner, trying her best to keep her cool.

_And to think this is only the beginning! Kai and Rei were to come yet! Shit…_

"I'm fine. Are you? You suddenly look like you're in shock." Tyson laughed egoistically. He clearly clicked on to the fact she was impressed by what she'd seen. "So, how do you want me? Flexing? Blowing kisses? Or even standing next to a surfboard."

"You really are excited about this aren't you." Lexi laughed and regained her cool quickly. "How about you pose how you like and I will just chip in."

"Just how I like it." Tyson winked in a sexy manner, already doing his first pose.

Flash after flash. The world champion really took advantage of this moment, especially when there was nobody putting him down and a cute photographer was impressed by his body. He flexed his figure off like he was a piece of expensive and valuable art. Then he blew a kiss to the lens. It was his moment.

Lexi then cheered and clapped with excitement as she looked through the shots with him. "You look very cute here Tyson. Well done." She complimented with a warm smile on her peached lips.

"Hehe." Tyson giggled and looked at her with a warm expression too. "Thanks, but you still aren't my favourite photographer until you get Kai in those speedos."

"Like I said. I will do my best. Now, do you want to tell me why you chose the swimming trunks instead of the pilot costume?"

"I told you, I have a photogenic body."

Lexi once again laughed at his confidence. He was genuinely a confident and friendly guy, who knew how to give anyone a good time once they stuck around long enough. "You will really make a difference Tyson, not just for supporting your fans for this good cause. But to the people who under estimate you." She expressed in an honest tone, before turning to her attention to the door.

"I guess I better send in the next person huh?" The world champion stated and walked to the door. "See you later then."

"Yea that's a good idea and see you later champ." Lexis then prepared herself for the next person.

* * *

"He's been in there a good 2 hours. What do you think he's doing?" Max asked out loud, getting a little fed up of watching the television with everyone else in the dojo front room. "I can't wait for him to come back."

"Knowing Tyson, he's probably having a blast in front of that camera." Rei replied and smiled with joy. "You can imagine it now. Him tensing his muscles and being over confident."

Rolling his crimson eyes at the bored child missing his best friend, Kai shrugged and folded his broad arms. He personally didn't care about Tyson's well-being. The Russian was embracing the peace and quiet for once. That was all until his mobile phone started ringing.

"Hello?" The blue haired male spoke down the mobile.

"Kai its Hilary. How's it going?"

"I don't know. Tyson is modelling and were all waiting. Why?" He sighed heavily, not really wanting to be reminded about that big headed twat.

"Oh nothing. Its just when I walked back from the store, there was a red speedo in the alleyway passing by."

"Look, if you really want to come by. Just do it Hilary." What Kai really mean't was; 'Leave me alone.'

A sigh left Hilary's mouth too. "Okay then. I will be over in about an hour. I am just having dinner at the moment. Have you boys all eaten?" She spoke.

"Yes." Kai lied instantly. _No offense Hilary, but your cooking is shit. If Tyson can't eat it, then its definitely awful. _– The Dranzer holder thought to himself and tugged his tank t-shirt.

"Okay then. See you later and bye."

Kai then instantly hung up and turned his attention to his nosey teammates. "Hilary is coming by. Don't tell Tyson." Was all he said, before turning his attention back to the television to watch the sports news.

"Its about time Hilary learnt to ignore him." Kenny pointed out, playing around with some new tests he was inventing. "But then again, him and Hilary as just as bad as eachother."

"Their cute when they argue." Max added and then paused to register the sound of the front room dojo door opening. Appearing a familiar face, wearing just some swimming trunks. "Tyson!" Max then paused for a moment. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Their in my bedroom, I will put them on in a minute." The champion sounded very smoother than usual. "That is one cute photographer guys. She even complimented my body."

"She did? Wow, she sounds super nice." The American womanizer smiled brightly, excited to meet this young women. "Whats her name?!"

"Its Lexi. So, who wants to up next?"

"Pst, she's not a, you know, slut is she?" Rei asked, in a very low and quiet tone.

"Rei!" Kenny gasped in shock. "Why would that matter?"

"Well she is wearing casual clothing covering her body Rei." Tyson laughed out loud. "Jeez!"

"Because I don't want to feel uncomfortable not being a single man." The Asian male explained feeling a little embarrassed now for asking that. "Fine then, I will go next to do this. If I do it before Mariah finds out, the less I will get into trouble."

"Haha. Good luck buddy!" Max then raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what Lexi will make him wear."

"I don't know. But I am starved!" Tyson clapped his hands together and rushed into the kitchen like a bullet to search for food. "I would kill for a soda too."

But within the corner of his eye, Max spotted something rather unusual. Kai was grinning in a smugish manner. "What did you do?" He asked in a quiet tone, waiting for Tyson to react to something.

"Shush Max." Kai hissed and leant back on the dojo sofa, awaiting for his rivals reaction too. _Oh revenge is served best cold_ – He thought to himself and shifted his crimson eyes to the empty soda can on the side table next to him. The very last one, now empty.

"Hey guys. I think that photographer is a fan-girl of Kai." Tyson exclaimed loudly from the kitchen as he opened the fridge. "She wanted to photograph him first."

"A fangirl of Kai's? Haha." Max giggled and focus on his team leader curiously to watch his facial expression go paler by the second. "And she's cute? I think Kai might have a date here!"

"Nah, we all know Kai is waiting for Tala to come out the closet for him." The Japanese male smirked and searched through the fridge for his last can of coca-cola. "Urgh? Where is it!?"

But within a split second, Tyson felt a aluminium can bounce off his head. "There's your fucking coca-cola." Kai snapped viciously, really not impressed with what his rival had expressed.

"Jeez, I was only joking….." Tyson paused and turned around to face him, rubbing his head where the can had striked him. "You pig! You drank my drink! Who said you could help yourself to my fridge?!"

"I did since I'm paying rent." Kai argued back before walking outside into the garden. "Fucking Granger."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has been sending in the OC's and reviewing the chapters. I am so pleased with the feedback that its mind blown me. I am pleased to announce that the winner is MarchellV; congrats! This will get more smutty later though, so the rating may change soon. Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys On Film; Rei Models. (Accidental Flirting).**

Standing there with his muscles tensing and mouth going dry, the dark haired Asian couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable for walking in to the photo-shoot room t-shirtless. His bare toned-to-perfection chest was on display and now the world was about to see it on a sexy calendar. _Thank goodness this is for a good cause _– The Drigger holder gulped to himself, thinking of what Mariah would say to him.

"You okay there?" Rei mumbled uneasily, trying to keep his cool and placed his hands into his black baggy trousers. "You look like your developing a fever."

"Oh my God." The brunette photographer gasped and blinked her eyelids a few times to double check if what she was seeing was real. Holy shit he's hot! – Lexi thought to herself and shuck her head to awaken the professional side of her. "It's such an honour to meet you Mr Kon. My name is Lexi."

A faint smile appeared over Rei's dry lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Lexi. So, what's the plan then?" He asked, trying to remind himself over and over in-front of this cute girl that he is no longer single.

"Well." Lexi felt a light bulb light up in her head. "I have a few ideas for you Rei. Starting with now. Could you please stand on the photo green screen area."

"You don't want me to dress up like Tyson did?" Rei interrogated anxiously and removed one hand out his pocket to fiddle with his headband on his head. But when he watched the hazel eyed girl nod a 'yes', he did what he was asked. "If you say so."

"Now. Do you want to pose in a way that would give your audience an idea of who you really are. Or sexy like Tyson did?" Lexi then set up the camera, preparing a new folder on the gadget to store all Rei's photos. Oh she was going to have fun with this handsome male – She'd planned it all too.

"I guess I will just go with it." The Drigger holder concluded and looked at the camera lens anxiously. "Wow, it looks expensive."

"Only the best." Lexi teased and took her first flash of the model. "That was a pretty cute face you pulled, I just had to take a picture of it."

Rei felt his cheeks warm up a little and his heart skip a beat. "Right? Okay?" He blinked and decided to let himself go with the flow. He positioned himself to stand in a side view in-front of the camera and smiled.

Over a period of time, the broad male started to get confident. Posing with his muscles and bending over directly into the lens at his audience and smile brightly. Placing his hands on his hips and winking. Rei looked like he was having a thrill of a time, even more then Tyson did.

"You should become a model Rei." Lexi blushed and started to fan herself off with the nearest piece of paper available to her. "You have such a photogenic face."

Rei paused and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Thanks, so do you Lexi." He then paused to feel his stomach twirl inside out. Was that a flirt that left his daring lips? The caramel coloured eyes narrowed with regret. _Shit…._

Perking up at the compliment, she chuckled faintly before turning around to pick up an outfit for him. "Its not very often I hear that. Thank you Rei, means a lot coming from you." Lexi blushed faintly and picked up the outfit she'd had in mind for him.

"Uh…" Rei itched the back of his neck as he stepped aside from the camera lens. "Is that what I think it is?"

"How do you feel about being a fire fighter?" Lexi tilted her head to see his reaction. The longer he was in this room, the more ill he looked by the hour. "I think it would really suit you and represent who you really are inside."

Not really knowing where to put his face at the moment, the now numb figured Bladebreaker swallowed hard. "I guess so? Have you got a t-shirt to go underneath those braces?" He mumbled, accepting the outfit from her nervously.

"Oh and here." Lexi reached him an helmet. "And no I don't have a t-shirt. The purpose of the outfit was to show your chest Rei."

"Mariah is going to gut me alive." Rei spoke out loud and walked towards the door.

"Mariah? Is that your sister or something?" Lexi asked, not taking her eyes off his sexy body for one second.

"No, she is my girlfriend. We've been dating for 3 months now."

"Congratulations Rei. Its nice to see one of the Bladebreakers show they have time for a little romance then just focus on beyblading all the time."

Rei then froze for a second as he was about to wall through the doorframe. I_s she trying to say Tyson is only the best because he never gets any female distraction? Hmmm _– He shrugged and walked off.

* * *

Walking out the bathroom whilst tugging at the braces to sit them comfortably across his nipple to avoid the irritation, Rei's caramel eyes widened when he witnessed Hilary standing before him. "Er. Hi?" He waved shakily before rushing into the room next door to hide his dignity.

"Mariah will kill him." Hilary giggled walking through the corridor with a red stained blush on her cheeks. "Guys, you should see Rei…." She then paused when she walked into the front room, where the Bladebreakers were all sitting and waiting to model. Max was shirtless, meanwhile Tyson was in swimming trunks. "Yo…Should see…..uh."

"Hilary? What happened?" Max blinked and smiled innocently. "I knew you'd come back to come give us a hand."

Hilary was speechless, she didn't know where to look. Kai's muscles, Tyson's abs or Max's chest! It was all too much! This calendar was destined to sell judging by their bodies. "I am going to make some tea, want some?" She shrugged regaining her cool. These were her friends, not crushes!

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hello Tyson." Hilary rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I came to support you all. Kai said I could."

The world champion snatched up a towel and wrapped it around his body to hide it from her innocent view. He then flashed his eyes over into Kai's direction, glaring at him unimpressed. "Trust you Kai. I bet you invited Hilary here just to apply your make up." Tyson snarled and walked into his room to change back into his normal clothing, embarrassed slightly.

"Restrain yourself Kai." Kenny gasped, watching the Russian just twitch. "Tyson is having his Primadonna moment."

"He's just jealous because he's ugly." Kai finished, before walking into the bathroom to prepare for the shoot. Then again, would he prefer Max to go first? Then he could take all the time in the world to ruin Tyson on some of the photos. "Fuck sake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Boys On Film; Kai Models. (Two can play this game!)**

Walking in the room with his head in his hands, the Bladebreaker leader stood in front of the photographer and her camera, like a soldier who was about to be publically humiliated for his decisions. "Lets get this over with. I haven't got all day and neither have you." He snarled in a cold tone, not sparing the brunette a look with his death glaring crimson eyes.

Blinking blankly to not believe what she was hearing, Lexi shifted her hands away from her expensive photography kit and approached him quietly. "You look like you really don't want to do this." She mumbled, dying inside with devastation that he won't make the effort for his fans.

Not to mention the girl was a little disappointed with the fact he had such a photogenic body. Those ripped arm muscles, tight abs, toned pecks and even those fierce eyes. He looked so dreamy, yet that was just him without a shirt on! _No wonder girls would do anything to get in his pants! I wonder what…Never mind._ – The girl cleared her throat and nodded the thoughts away shyly._ Kai, is probably the definition of sexy._ He looks so slick and smooth on camera, yet in person – The complete opposite in terms of his personality. -.-;

"I'd rather die than do this right now. It's a money scam." Kai huffed and shifted his hand away from his face to finally look at her piercing hazel eyes. The girl didn't look so bad, she just looked like she was in the job just for the eye candy, and even he knew that. It was written all over her blushing face. "But I'd look even more of an asshole if I didn't. So let's get this over."

Suddenly feeling her tongue go numb and her knees go weak, the photographer nodded and shifted towards her dress up wardrobe collection. "Wou…." She then picked up a pair of speedos, remembering what she'd been forced to promise Tyson. But when the brunette glanced over her petite figured shoulder, something caught her attention.

The Bladebreaker leader had picked up her expensive camera from the tri-pod and began to aim it at her. "If you think I am going to pose without something in this for me, you've got another thing coming." He smirked devilishly and blinded her with a flash.

"Kai!" Lexi gasped and placed her hand onto her forehead, closing her eyelids tight to adjust back to her eye sight. "That camera is so precious to me! Don't touch the settings!"

"I've seen what the others have posed in and you can forget those speedos." The Hiwatari had already clicked on to the fact that Tyson has probably been bribing and harassing Lexi. So he clearly wasn't having it. "I will pose how I am and nothing else."

Wearing just his bottoms, that would be too similar to Rei's image. But the brunette refused to give up without a fight. She approached the dominating Russian and tried to snatch her camera off him. "Kai, please." And she thought Tyson was a drama queen!

"Got it?" The blue haired leader concluded and lifted the camera up out of her reach. "I am not being a puppet for nobody."

"Okay I get it!" Lexi burst and jumped up against him to reach for the camera. "Just give me back my baby."

Still not convinced the photographer had brought, Kai got distracted by something else instead. The feeling of the girls breasts brushing against his flesh as she jumped. "Lexi. Will you stop it." He snapped impatiently, trying to hide the fact his pale cheeks had also began blushing. Then the sensation of her leg brushing against his crotch just made his body tense up drastically._ No wonder the boys came out with red cheeks _– Kai grunted to himself and stepped away to save his pride.

"Give me my camera!" Lexi demanded and placed her hands onto her hips, really losing her patients now. It was her duty to act professional and polite, but when people took the piss; that was it. "I'm not going to ask you again Kai. I already agreed to your end of the deal, now agree with mine."

After a minute silence to let the tension in the atmosphere die down a dose, the Russian sighed heavily and eventually placed the camera back onto the tri-pod. "Fine. Just remember that." He stated and stood in front of the gadget with his hand dug deep into his blue trouser pockets. Goose bumps began to flare across his skin as the anxiety inside his figure began to grow wilder by the second._ It was his first photo-shoot and hopefully his last._

* * *

Finally letting himself go and bringing out the inner cheeky and daring Hiwatari who knew how to grab the attention, this male was destined to be placed in front of a camera. Especially when he was about steal the spotlight away from Tyson for the first time in a long time.

_The October month was going to dominate this calendar._

The blue haired male gazed his eyes into the camera lens and stick up his two middle fingers, then tensed his muscular body from head to toe. The real bad boy was about to come out to his fans and show that he wasn't what the television and gossip magazines thought he was. The quiet loner who respected privacy.

Standing there with a bright smile upon her peached lips, the tanned girl really began to enjoy Kai's company after their melt down earlier. "You really are not what people expect are you?" Lexi announced and watched him shift his eyes into her direction, behind the camera.

"Why would I care what people think?" He was dying to add '_I am what people dream of becoming_.' And he knew it too. "But then again, I could say the same about you."

Lexi raised an eyebrow and tilted her head curiously. "In what way?" She asked, really enjoying his company.

"How you just look shy and quiet. But yet you can get up close and personal." Kai rolled his eyes and changed into his next pose.

"Up close and person?" Lexi repeated confused. "I usually don't until someone takes something precious to me."

"Pfft."


	6. Chapter 6

**Boys On Film; The Calendar Is Made!**

Packing away the last of her equipment, the boys all peeked into the photographers room to preiew the final result of their hardwork modelling. They were all so curious to see who looked sexy and who was boring. Then again, did any of them expect to see what Max had in store for when he modelled earlier in the day?

"After this experience, I feel like I need an eating disorder." Max mumbled slightly giggling at the same time. "How's it going Lexis!?"

Peeking up from packing away her tri-pod, the brunette stood up straight at her attention to them and smiled warmly. "I am just packing away the final bits and pieces." The hazel eyed girl paused to click onto the reason they're in her presence. "I suppose you want to see the final piece huh?" She announced and placed her hands around her back.

"Yes please." Tyson grinned brightly and excitedly. "I want to see how my surfer theme turned out."

"I bet his has been photoshopped." Kai grinned and watched her cautiously lean back to pick up a little envelope at the end table behind her. "Hurry up Lexi."

"I don't need Photoshop Kai!" Tyson snapped and turned around to give him a childish glare. "You need surgery to fix your misery ass face."

Just as the argument was about to break out, Kai refused to answer his rival as focused his attention over to Max; who opened up the envelope to reveal the final images of them all. "Wow, Tyson you look so swell in this man!" The blond American announced in a cheerful tone.

"Do I?!" The champion rushed forward to look. "Oh man, check out my sixpack."

Rei smiled brightly at his images. "I at one point wanted to be a fire fighter when I was little." He itched the back of his neck whilst admitting. But that didn't excuse the little fact in his mind that Mariah was going to kill him for this 'good cause'.

"A fireman!? No way Rei! You look like a proper ladies man there." Max laughed in a cute tone. "It suits you in a weird way though."

But just as everyone had finished admiring themselves, Max's pages finally turned up and the whole room went silent. Nobody really knew where to put his face, they were just so shocked and speechless, that the words to express how they felt about this, never seemed to enter their distracted mind.

"You posed with smut stuff on?" Kai blinked.

"Well, I didn't know what you guys were wearing. So I asked her to give me her worst." Max mumbled sounding slightly embarrassed. The memories of him place a black whip into his mouth and wearing those silky shorts stained his mind. "Besides, I think it will be the reason the calendar will sell."

Tyson also blinked blankly and just shrugged it off. "You know what, I think so too buddy." He approved and patted his best friend on the back; secretly wishing him 'good luck.'

"Well, its been an honour working with you guys." Lexi interrupted and bit her lower lip anxiously when she watched everyone turn around to face her one last time. "I really have enjoyed every moment with you all and really can't tare myself away."

"Oh you will." Rei joked and walked up to Lexi to place her a warm hug. "We will all keep in contact huh guys?"

"Sure." Kai mumbled and rolled his eyes, to find them catching sight of something more interesting. Her camera! Oh this bloke wasn't planning on letting her leave without having his full sense of amusement like she did with them. "See ya."

Not really knowing where to put her face as Kai left the room like she was nothing; the shocked girl felt her muscles go weak and her heart skipped an unhealthy beat. "Bye?" She struggled to mumble with her numb tongue.

"Don't worry about him Lexi. He's nobody special." Tyson smiled and wrapped an arm around her in a friendly manner. "Lets have a group photo before you go. Get Hilary in here, she can be useful for a minute." He laughed playfully.

"Yea, we'll all sign it for you too Lexi." Max added and handed Hilary his mobile as she walked in. "Take a photo of us all chick."

* * *

Loading her car with the equipment, the now feeling better brunette sighed heavily at the fact that her childhood crush never really said goodbye to her properly. But after the rest of the team cheering her up with a dinner and a signed autograph photo with the team; Lexi felt like she was apart of them already. Oh if only I could – The petite tanned girl thought to herself and leant down to pick up her camera bag.

It was light…..?

"What?!" She gasped and opened up the small bag to notice that the camera had gone missing. Panic and anxiety filled her heart. "No way!"

Flash!

Suddenly her eyes were blinded and the more she blinked; Lexi began to see coloured dots as she was adapting back to the natural sunlight near by car park. "Okay, who is that?" The photographer snapped as she leaned against her car to keep her balance.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go without having my enjoyment did you?"

"Huh?"

"We are now going to go have some dinner, then get you posing. I told you I want my fair share out this deal."

A faint blush filled her tanned cheeks when Lexi registered that familiar cold and mocking tone. "You make it sound like I don't have a choice." She answered and looked in his direction like he was God holding her camera. So many mixed emotions right now filled within her figure; relief yet weak.

The famous Russian grinned confidently and walked up to the petite girl to hand back her camera. "I hope you have some outfits to pose in." He leant forward to whisper in her ear teasingly and placed his hands into his baggy blue trousers.

"You said something about dinner first right?" Lexi gasped and looked into his warm crimson eyes. "I would love too."

* * *

**A/N:** Annnnd that is the final chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who really supported me in this story! Especially you MarchellV for producing such a wonderful OC to work with. Love you all so much – **XOAnn13OX.**


End file.
